


The Youngblood Chronicles

by Hello_Trash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little bit different though, Alone Together, Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Happy Ending, M/M, Miss Missing You, My Songs Know You Did In The Dark, Rat A Tat, Save Rock and Roll, The Mighty Fall, The Phoenix - Freeform, Where Did The Party Go, Young Volcanoes, death valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Trash/pseuds/Hello_Trash
Summary: how the hell had things gotten this bad so quickly?





	1. The Phoenix

 

> It all started with that damn briefcase.

Patrick had contacted the rest of the group while he was way too excited about what he had found, they all gathered at Patricks as fast as they could.  
'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Pete asked.  
The briefcase was on the table, the four of them staring at it.  
Pete was hesitating.  
'Yeah! Of course Pete. This could literally change our music forever.' Patrick said.  
'Which is way we should wait.' Pete stated.  
'No way, let's do this.' Andy said. Agreeing with Patrick.  
Joe shifted on his feet. 'I don't know man, I think Pete is right. This can't be a good idea, we've only heared rumors about this thing. Nobody ever said they are true.'  
Pete exchanged a look with Joe which could only be read as a 'thank you'.  
'Fuck it.' Patrick said and he opened the briefcase.

'Holy shit' Pete whispered.  
Suddenly the room started to glow.  
Everything seemed to glow.  
They all looked at each other and agreed on one thing.  
This briefcase needed to be protected at all costs.

Only a handful of minutes later Patrick was walking outside with the briefcase.  
They all had decided it would be kept savest with him.  
It seemed only reasonable to take some safety-messures. The briefcase was handcuffed to Patrick and they had talked about what to do if something did go wrong in the process multiple times. Patrick hummed allong to a melody stuck in his head for some days now.  
He needed to figure out some chords to this, and maybe with a bit of luck it could be a start of a new song. He was so lost in hus thoughts that he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings, which was kind off crucial right now.  
He saw a kid on a bike with curly hair and a beany who gave him a small smile and he smiled back.  
Then a sharp pain in the neck followed and his world became black.

Patrick woke up to darkness.  
He tried to move, then noticed he must be tied to a chair because he couldn't.  
He started to strugle more. Fuck, how the hell had things gotten this bad so quickly.  
He heard a woman laugh 'Patrick, Patrick.We have work to do and it would go a hell of a lot easier if you calmed the fuck down.'  
The bag was removed from his head and he started to strugle more.  
The woman sighed and whispered in his ear. 'Then we'll do it my way.' She placed a cloth in Patrick's mouth to keep him silent.  
It was then Patrick noticed that the hand that was still cuffed to the briefcase was laying om a separate table.  
Another woman walked in with a big butcher knife and walked over to the table.  
She placed the knife over Patrick's hand and swung.

It had been a great night for Pete, his life had never been so good. Fall out boy was back on track and big, he knew the new album was gonna be their best so far. And for once he got a decent amount of sleep because of it.  
So of course he was pretty annoyed when the doorbell rang.  
He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.  
When he opened the door there was nobody there.  
He sighed 'damn kids.' And realised he sounded like his grandpa.  
Then Pete noticed something strange.  
There was a plastic shop bag hanging on the door.  
He grabbed it and dropped it in shock as he saw the contest.  
It was Patrick's hand.

Pete knew what he had to do.  
He immediatly called the rest of the band.  
Of fucking course nobody decided to pick up.  
He paced in his house spending an awful ammount of time worrying and trying to contacf his friends. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.  
If nobody was going to help him he'd have to find Patrick himself.  
So he grabbed what he needed and stormed out of the house.  
Little did he knew a few minutes later he, Andy and Joe would all be sitting unconscious in the same van.

Patrick woke up and wished he didn't.  
He was laying on his back now and the two woman decided he has had enough rest. For like 5 minutes. They were poking sharp instruments all over his body, dragging knifes in his thighs and tormenting his still bleeding arm.  
He could feel his clothes wet and heavy from all the blood and his throat sore and burning from screaming. Eventually the woman started experimenting with his head,placing weird stickers on it that played the same thing over and over again.Patrick was sure he was going crazy.  
Then after what seemed like hours they stopped, made him pass out again, and then he was tied up in another chair in another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever,  
> I'm Dutch so that explains if I fucked up  
> Hope you'll enjoy it <3


	2. Young Volcanoes

The room was spinning, the little amount of light there was was too bright, his breathing too loud and his vision too blurry.  
Patrick had never felt so strange, it was like he couldn't control his actions. He couldn't think straight. He had no idea where he was and what he was supossed to do.

Pete was the first to wake up. He couldn't see shit and he had the feeling his head was going to explode, it seemed to be on fire. After a few minutes he got used to the dark and could make out the shapes of 2 other men, and the fact they were in a vehicle.  
'Joe, Andy. Wake up' he whispered.  
No reaction.  
'Andy? Joe?' He said, still keeping his volume down.  
One of the two stirred and Andy answered: 'What?'  
'Jezus christ. What do you mean what? We're trapped.'  
'Fuck.'  
'Yeah, fuck.' 

Pete, Joe and Andy were blindfolded and forced into a building by more woman.  
'Where is he?' Pete snapped.  
No reaction.  
'What have you done to him?'  
'You'll see.' One woman answered.  
Then a lot more woman than he thought were present began to laugh.  
These bitches had been silent on the way to wherever they were now,  
Pete had thought there had only been two.  
He decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut.  
They were pushed into a small room that began to move, it was a really noisy elevator because it produced more volume then the screams that were coming from only a floor above them.

They were pushed out of the elevator and into a room.  
Pete's heart sunk as he heard heavy breathing.  
The three of them were roughly trown into chairs, then strapped with rope. Finally the blinfolds were taken off.  
Joe and Andy gasped in horror at the figure sitting before them and Pete shouted 'Patrick!'  
He was looking worse the he had imagined, his whole face was covered in blood, and although he'd seen the hand he was shocked at the bloody stump that had replaced it.  
Even more shocking was that Patrick hadn't reacted to their presence at all. He was looking straight through Pete.  
'Trick?' He tried again.  
This time Patrick and Pete locked eyes.  
The woman entered and Patrick became wild.  
He started screaming and struggling against his ropes.  
The woman came closer and stuck a needle in his hand that was attached to a bag of fluid.  
'Patrick!' Pete screamed again.  
But Patrick stopped struggling and his eyes closed, his head dropped to his chin and he was gone. More woman started to push needles in all their hands for some reason but Pete couldn't figure out what it was supossed to do.

Eventually woman started to bring in food that looked like it came straight out of heaven.  
For some reason they all found it really amusing and started to laugh (Patrick included).  
Somehow they weren't tied up anymore.  
Everything was weird, they ended up vaping, drinking, eating and one woman took of her bra. 

In reality, the food was not edible and they were unconscious and tied up,and everyone's clothes were still on.'


	3. Alone Together

The briefcase was lost and so were they.

The woman decided their best move would be to seperate the band.  
They had gotten separate rooms in what once was a mental hospital.  
How fitting.

Patrick was woken up by an high-pitched sound rining in his ears.  
He felt miserable, his headache had gotten worse but at least this time he could remember who he was. He looked arround.  
Great, another room. He hated being tied up, his mucsles felt dead. Even if he somehow managed to escape this room he knew he wouldn't come far because of this. He looked arround, there were stickers placed on his head that were plugged in some sort of transmittor, maybe the high-pitched sound was coming from the transmittor. He seemed to be alone, he didn't remember being alone in the last room. Then it dawned in on him. He'd seen Pete, if only for a few seconds he could've sworn Pete was with him. Which ment that the woman had gotten to the rest of the band. He remembered only seeing Pete's face, maybe Pete had been able to warn the others in time. Patrick could only pray he had. Suddenly he heard footsteps and the silhouettes of two woman appeared and he knew the next hours were going to be hell.

Pete woke up in a room that looked like his acting class in highschool.  
He'd hated acting. There were mannequins and he was wearing a fucking straightjacket. Wait what? He blinked to make sure he wasn't still asleep.  
Then the door was kicked open and a very attractive lady walked in, she had a camera in her hand and flashed it several times in his face.  
Pete grunted and said: 'why don't you put that camera somewhere where the sun doesn't shi-' And before he knew it the woman locked her lips with his and was sitting on his lap, she began to move her hips and kissed him harder, then she took off his straightjacket. 

'Dumb bitch' Pete said, before punching her in the face.  
She fell to the floor with a grunt and hissed at him.  
She grabbed his feet but Pete kicked her hand off and pinned her to the ground.  
He spotted a knife in her belt and smiled.  
He leaned down and locked lips with the woman again.  
She didn't fight him but kissed back instead.  
'Perfect.' Pete thought, his hands travelled to her belt, grabbed the knife and stuck her in the stomach with it.  
Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to get up.  
Pete punched her in the face again and she became limp.  
He left the room and run throught the hallways.

Joe opened his eyes.  
He looked down and freaked out.  
Why the hell was he in a straightjacket?  
Even worse, why were there creepy children in the room with him?  
Joe never liked children, they reminded him of childhood.  
Which he didn't ever want to think about again.  
His mother had died when she gave birth.  
His father drunk too much and blamed him for her death.  
And of course he had been the weird kid at school who nobody liked.  
He screamed and fought against the straightjacket, which didn't do much in return.  
The children laughed at him, just like they always did.  
They started trowing food at him.  
Joe got to many flashbacks and thought he was gonna trow up.  
He needed to get the fuck out of this shitshow.

Meanwhile Pete was still running, he slipped into a random door and found old lp's.  
Fall out boy lp's. That was not everything, there was merch and...  
Pete gasped, their instruments.  
Andy's favourite drumsticks, his bassguitar (if they made a scratch on it he was going to burn this place down) several normal guitars and a shitload of microphones.  
He wanted to get the hell out of this place.  
But he couldn't. He needed to save the rest, he couldn't leave them especially since he’ seen how Patrick looked.  
Now way in hell he was going to leave his family in this hell.

The alarms began ringing and red light started flashing.  
Pete ran harder.

Andy woke up too.  
His eyelids were still heavy and his head pounding.  
Suddenly terrible music was screaming in his ears.  
He screamed from shock and realised:  
'Wtf a straightjacket!?'  
A woman laughed and started crawling trough the room.  
Which holy shit, looked like his grandma's house.  
With that one thought a shower of memories came flouding back.  
Where he was the misbehaved weird kid in the family and his grandma his only savehouse. He was always with her, she was the only one who had accepted him. It was save to say he’d loved her more then anybody in his childhood.  
So when she died from cancer the only logical thing to do was to run away from home.

There was a tv showing more woman in black clothing, the volume still got louder and louder and Andy thought it would maybe never stop.  
Because it certainly felt like that.

Pete was chased by two woman,  
He had been running for way to long and tripped over his own feet.  
They punched and kicked him but somehow he got up.  
He was sprinting for his live, literally.

He ran into another room, hoping to see a familair face but insteed was met with the face of a strange man.  
'Help! These bitches are crazy!' He screamed.  
Pete hesitated and looked back at the door.  
Then realised he couldn't leave this poor guy in here, he would be killed and his blood would be on Pete's hand.  
So he freed the man of his straightjacket and starting running again.

He ran into another room and his heart sunk.  
This time Pete was met by a familair face.  
'Patrick.' He gasped.  
He ran over to his friend and tried to get him out of the chair he was tied too.  
Patrick started to snarl growl at him.  
Pete raised his eyebrows and looked his friend in the eyes.  
This wasn't right..  
How the fuck did this happen.

Patrick's eyes were yellow.  
Nothing in his face reminded him of the friend he knew.

Still, he wasn't gonna leave Patrick.  
He started working on the weird wires that were stuck to Patrick's head.  
He heard running and started working faster,  
Two woman stormed into the room, Pete felt a sharp pain in his neck and his eyelids went heavy while his feet betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe you've noticed a few differences in the storyline,  
> Right now they may seem strange but they'll hopefully make sense as the story goes on.
> 
> Xx


	4. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)

It had been a few days since Pete had seen anything except the walls of the weird room with mannequins. Maybe those bitches (Pete had decided that was gonna be their name from now on) were scared he was gonna murder one of them again. He decided he didn't give a fuck, they had at least left him some bread and water while they were doing whatever the fuck they were doing to Patrick.  
He'd hated them for it. As soon as he got the change he was going to kill them all with his bare hands.  
He also had gotten pretty good at blaming himself, he'd known how dangerous that briefcase was yet Patrick had just walked away with it all by himself.  
It was his fault his friends were hurt.  
It was his fault Patrick was tortured until he went crazy.

He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he'd jumped at the sound of the door opening.  
Three of those bitches were standing in the room with machuettes and guns.

'The guns I get, machuettes though. Why so old fashioned?'  
'Shut your fucking mouth and nobody get's hurt.' One of them answered.  
'You're too late for that, and you don't have to wait for an apology, she had it coming.’ Pete said. One of them took a step forward with anger burning in her eyes, the other one held her back with one arm and said: 'Not yet, we still need him.'  
The upperbitch handed the firery one a bag, then she nodded and the angry bitch walked over too Pete. She roughly placed the bag over his head and tied his hands before him. Pete could feel her Machuette in his back. 'Walk pretty boy.' She commanded.  
Pete thought it was best to listen to her until he could figure out his escape plan.

He was pushed into the back of a van and could hear the breathing of somebody else.  
'Hello?' He tried.  
'Pete jezus, i'm so happy to hear your voice.'  
'Andy man, the same goes for you. Do you know were the rest is?'  
'Haven't seen anybody except for those weird lady's.'  
'Shit, Andy listen. They fucked up Patrick, bad. I managed to escape my room but when I got to him those bitches found me.'  
'Woah, i'm suprised they didn't kill you. Yeah, I know. I've seen Patrick when we got here remember?'  
'No, he's way worse. He didn't even recognize me.' Pete wanted to tell Andy about the fact that Patrick had yellow eyes and fucking growled when he saw him. But he knew how crazy that sounded, so he didn't.  
'Maybe they've been drugging him?'  
They were interrupted by the sound of more footsteps and the doors of the van opened, two more bodies were trown in and the doors closed again.  
'Joe? Trick?' Pete tried hopefully.  
'Yeah it's me' He heard Joe answer.  
Patrick's reply showed how weak he was, a soft 'Yes.' Was heard and Pete could hear how sore his throat was from screaming.  
'Patrick are you okay?' Andy asked.  
'Thanks for asking i'm fine.' Joe replied obviously annoyed.  
Pete poked him with his elbow and whispered 'later.'  
'I’m fine'  
'I know you're lying Trick, you remember when I found you? You were far from alright.’  
‘Wait found me? How? When?’  
'I escaped my room, and found yours, when I tried to get you out you were struggeling and...uhm...you growled at me... '  
Pete was interrupted by a starting engine and suddenly the car was moving.  
'Where do you think they'll take us?' Joe asked.  
'A five star hotel.’ Andy said.  
‘Some sleep would be preferable though.’ 

They were silent for a long time and it seemed like Joe had actually fallen asleep because somebody was snoring loudly.  
'Fucking hell, he can sleep anywhere.' Andy said.  
'Yes he can.' Pete said. His thoughts somewhere else. Suddenly the van stopped and they heard footsteps walking arround it.  
They all hold their breaths but the doors didn't open.  
After a few minutes Pete heard the sounds of guitars being smashed to the ground.  
'Those motherfuckers!'  
Andy huffed and said 'They're just instruments, we can buy new ones if we come out of this alive.'  
Then the sound of drums being thrown to the ground was heard and after that the sound of matches being lit.  
'I'm going to choke them with my fucking drumsticks.'  
They were both silent.  
Then they started to laugh.  
Pete could've sworn he even heard Patrick chuckle for a moment.

Then the doors opened and a match was trown inside.


	5. The Mighty Fall

The amount of smoke was growing and they needed to find a way out of this godforsaken van and quick, or they we're all fucked.  
Pete could hear everybody struggling against the rope and he himself was doing the same, then he got an idea.  
'Joe, make room!'  
'I don't think it's that easy Pete!'  
'Just do it!'  
The temperature was rising by the minute.  
Joe shoved himself as close to the doors as he could so he could make space for Pete.  
Pete managed to turn and was crawling closer to the source of the heat.  
Through the bag on his head he saw the colors of the flame and he tried his best to only burn the rope bounding his hands and not his hands.  
The flames burned more then the rope and he hissed in pain.  
Finally, the rope was burned all the way trough and he ripped the bag of his head.  
He crawled back to the back of the van and opened the door by pushing the lock down. He fell to his knees and coughed, then Pete took a deep breath and hurried back to the van to help his friends out.

Andy, Joe and Patrick were coughing their lungs out on the grass.  
Pete realised the fire in the van was still spreading so he started to run arround the van searching for anything that could help to stop it, and was suprised when he saw a Fire extinguisher just laying on the ground.  
Of course, those bitches must've use it to put the fire they made and burned all their instruments in out.  
After Pete used the fire extinguisher on the fire, his friends were slowly standing up.  
'What is that sound?' Joe asked.  
'I'm guessing bikes.' Pete said when the silhouettes of at least 20 children on bikes appeared.  
'Great, more creepy kids.' Joe muttered.

They heard the children scream and then they came closer into the direction of the band. Within mere seconds they had al dropped their bikes on the grounds and were standing in a line right before them.  
The groups just looked at each other.  
The creepy kids suddenly had weapons.  
It seemed like time stood still.  
Nobody moved, and nobody dared too.  
What seemed to be the leader of the kids, (who Patrick remembered for smiling at him back when he could still use both hands) pointed at Patrick and suddenly the group of kids starting running and screaming and waving with their weapons.

Fall out boy's biggest mistake was running in opposite directions and therefore all being seperated from each other once again.

Andy was running up the hill,  
He could out-run two little kids.  
At least he thought so.  
These kids were really fucking fast for kids.  
And it didn't help that he wasn't watching his steps.  
He tripped over a brench and suddenly the children were above him and he got punched in the stomach with a baseball bat.

Joe was running from 2 children.  
He was pretty sure he would never be able to look at kids ever again after this.  
One of the kids behind him threw something sharp through the air and it landed in his finger. Joe screamed and stumbled to the ground, desperatly trying to stop the bleeding from his finger with his other hand.

Pete stumbled almost instantly, still dizzy in his head from the burning pain in his hands. Two kids were beating him up, and he clenched his teeth as he let them.

Patrick didn't remember ever falling to the ground but at the moment he was crawling throught the grass with one good hand.  
The kid he’s seen smiling on the bike was chacing him with an old school looking radio, he pushed a button and music Patrick remembered all too well started playing loudly.  
A wave of flashbacks started showing in front of his eyes and suddenly he was back tied up in the room while being attached to instruments. Then he was back in the room he lost his hand in. Suddenly he was on a stage, but not a stage he’d seen before. There were woman everywhere who were screaming his name. Then he spotted him.  
Two woman were lifting Pete’s limp body from the ground and threw it on the stage before his feet.  
No...Pete couldn’t...he wouldn’t...  
He fell to his knees while a woman whispered,  
‘Good job Patrick.’ And patted him on the back.  
Patrick couldn’t think. He’d done this, he’d killed his own best friend. He didn’t know how, but the proof was right before him.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality.  
Some guy he’d never seen before was standing before him with the radio in his hand.  
The kid with the curly hair and beanie was laying face down in the grass.  
‘Patrick!’  
Maybe this was the guy Pete had talked about,  
The one Pete had freed from the mental hospital back when he was trying to get through to him, which hadn’t worked.  
‘Patrick run! They're coming back!’  
Patrick blinked and realised two woman were coming his way.  
His only thought at the moment was that he needed to get the fuck out of here.  
So he ran. As hard as he could.  
He didn’t look back.  
Which was for the best because the guy who had helped him was being kicked and punched to death.


	6. Just One Yesterday

He didn't remember ever falling asleep.  
So of course Patrick was confused when he was waking up in the middle of a grassfield.  
He felt something slimy across his body and his eyes looked down to find a red snake.  
Suddenly a wave of memories started floading for his eyes.  
He'd told Pete the truth about the fact he couldn't remember seeing him before they were placed in the van back in the weird chapel.   
Now he did.  
He was fighting the strains around his wrists and ankles.  
The door opened and Pete ran in.  
The only thing Patrick saw in that flashback was the fear and uncertainty in Pete's eyes as he tried to free him.  
And it broke his heart.  
Then reality hit him, the snake was nowhere to be seen and he slowly got up.  
Patrick moved carfully, every step reminding him how sore his muscles felt and how his headache made him grimace.

Andy slowly got up after falling for the seventh time in a row.  
Everything was sore and bruised and he was covered in his own blood.  
He knew he looked like he just came out of a horror-movie so he thought it was best to stay away from people or they would probably call the cops on him.  
He sticked to his plan until he saw a homeless person with canned beans.

If he hadn't seen the food he probably wouldn't have noticed how hungry he was, the last time he ate was at the weird party, and he couldn't actually remember what food.  
He was pretty sure it wasn't vegan.   
Well desperate times call for desperate measures.  
He slowly walked (or rather stumbled) over to the sleeping man and reached out with   
his arm. The food was standing behind the man and Andy had to be really careful or he would wake him up for sure.  
He felt something moving on his shoes,  
When he looked down he saw a red snake.  
He screamed and the man woke up and screamed: 'Get away from my food you fucking pyschopath!'   
The man punched Andy in the stomach and ran away with his food. 

Andy stumbled a few more miles until he saw that dammed snake again.  
Suddenly he remembered where he'd seen that snake before.  
He fell to his knees and tried to crawl away from it.  
Memories flooded his brain and tears started to form in his eyes,  
He bit his lips to stop himself from screaming.

Pete had never felt this horrible in his entire live.  
Everything was spinning, his throat was on fire and he had no idea where he was or his friends  
were.  
He stopped. What if they hadn't made it?  
No, he couldn't think like that.  
They were smart, and fast. And also maybe not in the best form...  
At least most of them except Andy, because he actually liked going to the gym.  
Pete sighed, he needs to find them, before those bitches noticed they were still alive.  
Pete looked around again, there had to be a map somewhere.  
He found something else. And he was not disappointed.  
The tree right before him seemed to be an appletree.  
He walked over to it and grabbed the apple that for some reason was way redder then the rest. He took a bite and...  
Fell to his knees, he started coughing and when he brought his hands to his mouth he noticed there was blood.  
Maybe he was seeing things, althought it had certainly felt real.  
He coughed up a red snake.  
And more blood.

Patrick thought that if he followed the road there eventually had to be people who would help him. Until then he was determined to find his bandmates, so he walked on.  
He was mad at himself, maybe if he hadn't panicked so fucking much they wouldn't be separated now. But he had recognized the hoodie kid.  
He was sure that kid had enought tricks up his sleeve to hurt them all again.  
So he ran, and now they we’re all still fucked.  
At least he wasn't tied up in any way, because Patrick was done with that.  
He spotted something coming his way, it was a red truck with what seemed to be a young woman driving it.   
He didn't think she would stop because he looked like a serial killer, but he had to try.  
So he waved to her with his good hand and to his suprise she stopped and opened the door.

The minute Patrick stepped inside the truck he sighed in relief, right now this simple car seat was the most comfortable thing he could think of.  
'What the hell happened to you?'   
'Uhm...I was biking in the hill up there with my friends when a car hit us and we fell.'  
'What's your name?'   
He didn't think he could ever trust a woman again, althought she was gorgeous.  
The last woman he'd seen were stunning too, and they hadn't been that nice, so he made up the only name he could think off.  
'Peter.'   
'I'm Louisa, should I drive you to the nearest hospital?'   
'Could we... try and find my friends? I'm really worried about them.'  
Louisa smiled in sympathy.  
'Yeah, of course sweetie.’

Joe was tired.  
Of course he was almost always tired but this took the crown.  
His feet kept walking just because they needed to, which was also really fucking painful because there was still a bleeding wound in his upperleg.  
He needed to find something or someone.   
Fuck he wished he had his phone, he could just call the police and go home with his friends next to him. But no, shit had to be so damm complicated.  
After walking for another hour he finally saw a little house.  
Joe wanted to fall down and sleep for the next centurie.   
But he had to try, he saw a woman with a robe who looked like she just got out of bed and screamed:  
'Help! Please I need help!'   
He immediately regretted screaming those words while covered in blood because the woman gave him one look, screamed and turned around to run away from him.   
Joe could've cared if it wasn't for the laundry still hanging outside.  
He grabbed a white bedsheet and ripped a long piece from it.  
Gritting his teeth he used it to bandage it thight across the still bleeding wound.   
Joe saw something flickering in his eyes, when he looked down he saw a red snake coming his way, pain shot trough his head and images began playing in front of his eyes.  
The little kids, the feast, screams in the dark that where way to similair to those of his best friends. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head with his hands. 

Somehow he’d stopped coughing blood.  
Somehow Pete had gotten to his feet again and made it to a parking spot.  
Everything was still too blurry, his head was constantly reminding him of how miserable he felt, and he hadn't seen or heard anything from the others in way too long.  
He was scared and confused.  
At one point he saw a little girl and what seemed to be her grandma.  
His feet started to walk in the direction of those people.  
The little girl spotted him first and screamed, the grandma looked in his direction and they began to run.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Pete remember where he'd seen that snake.   
Videoclips started to play in his head.  
No, he needed to get to the car where the grandma was running to, he needed help.  
He screamed and walked faster.  
When he got to the car the little girl and her grandma were inside.  
He banged on the glass and pleaded for help.  
He saw the grandma hand something to her granddaughter.  
The window rolled down and Pete wanted to scream he needed help again when pepperspray met his eyes and he screamed.  
The car drove away and Pete was left whimpering on the ground while he let the memories he was holding back eat him up.

'Andy...' Patrick whispered.   
His friend was covered in blood and standing next to the road.   
'Stop! Stop driving! That's one of my friends!' Patrick pointed over to Andy.  
'Patrick!' Patrick could see the relief in Andy's eyes as the car stopped and he helped his friend climb in the back.  
Andy held onto Patrick's arm and said. 'We made it dude.'  
Patrick smiled 'Yes we did.'

Andy was staring at the trees next to the road while they droog by when suddenly he spotted another figure covered in blood, Patrick noticed Joe too and they stopped while Andy helped Joe get in the back.  
'Jezus christ i've never been this happy to see all your ugly faces.' Joe said.  
Patrick laughed from the front seat into the mirror and Andy gave Joe a hug.  
After driving for another ten minutes they saw a bloody figure laying unconscious in a parking lot. Patrick knew who this was and told Louisa to stopt the car and stormed out of it.  
He ran over to Pete and knelt besides him.  
'Pete, buddy. Wake up.'  
No reaction.  
Patrick slapped Pete in the face and Pete grunted.  
Patrick sighed in relief and helped his friend to a sitting position.  
They looked in each others eyes for a long time.  
Pete laughed and embraced Patrick.  
Patrick held on thight and helped Pete to his feet.  
Together they walked over to the truck and Joe and Andy helped Pete climb in the back while Patrick took his place in the front.  
'Thanks for everything Louisa, could you do us one more favor and bring us to a hospital?'  
'Of course Patrick.'  
Patrick was too exhausted to remember he hadn’t told Louisa his real name.

It was only a fifteen minute ride to the nearest hospital. The ride was one of the best the group ever had, Louisa had handed out water bottles and they drank them while laughing together and telling their stories. The feeling of finally being save and free had felt amazing.  
When they got to the hospital it seemed pretty empty, there were no cars in the parking lot, no people running in and out the doors and it had a greyish and old vibe to it.  
'Isn't this abandoned?' Patrick asked.  
'That's the point.'   
The locks on the truck clicked when Patrick tried to open the door.  
His friends were already standing next to the vehicle and looked over to him in alarm.  
Louisa started playing a hard sound that brought back a wave of flashbacks.  
Patrick banged on the glass and saw Pete through the window.   
Pete was trying his best to open the door.  
Joe and Andy where just behind him but it was too late.

Pete saw his friend slowly becoming less Patrick and he knew they we’re in trouble when Patrick's normally green eyes dissapeared and a haunting yellow took it's place.  
Pete whispered: 'I'm sorry Trick.' And screamed 'Run! We gotta run C'mon!' 

Andy, Joe and Pete were almost in the building when a high pitched laugh and a hard low scream announced that the doors of the truck had openend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just One Yesterday was one of the first songs that made me get into Fall Out Boy.  
> I saw the video without knowing it was part of one big video and was confused as hell.


	7. Where Did The Party Go?

Pete, Andy and Joe ran inside the hospital with Patrick just behind them.  
There were doors with rooms everywhere.  
'Guys we make to much noise together, we need to split up.' Pete said.  
'Just to be killed one by one by our friend? No way Pete, we split up before look where that got us.' Andy said.  
'Look, we're in a hospital maybe I can search for a medicine that calms Trick down, in the meantine we need to distract him. That works best if we're all seperated.'  
They heard footsteps and when Pete turned his head he saw Patrick stumbling their way.  
'Go! Just... Scream if you're in trouble.'  
'Great idea.' Joe said.

So they all parted ways again. 

The Hospital was flashing, one second it was this blue-ish dimmed light, the other crazy colors where flashing everywhere, Patrick hated it here. He had a very heavy headache and he was pretty sure he had a fever because his blood was burning like it was on fire.  
He needed to find his friends as fast as possible and get the hell out off here.  
Then Patrick saw someone laying on the ground. The poor guy was face down on the floor.  
Patrick stumbled over to the figure on the ground and rolled him on his back.  
Pete was laying before him, a stream of blood had formed from his mouth and his eyes where wide open staring at nothing.  
Patrick stumbled back.  
'No.' He whispered. 'No. This isn't real. you can't be dead.'  
Pete's dead eyes turned to look at Patrick.  
'You killed me. You killed us.' He whispered. The light in Pete's eyes that remembered Patrick off a summerday was gone. Pete's eyes where just brown. Nothing shinning in it.  
Two more body's joined Pete. Joe and Andy where whispering the same things as Pete over and over again.  
'We trusted you, you killed us.'  
Patrick walked away from them.  
The voices didn't stop.  
Patrick screamed until his screams were louder then the voices.

Pete was running between doors, searching for anything, just anything that would could maybe help his friends.  
Because no way in hell he was going to  
give up on Patrick.  
Never again.  
He searched trough drawers when he recognized a symbol.  
It was a musicnote with a black line through it, he was sure the girl he had to kill was wearing a jacket with that same symbol on it.  
He opened the drawer and found a bottle with liquid in it, next to it was a letter.

'Girls, if one of you manages to find a participant that actually survives the transformation bring it directly to me. Keep it in tone, no flashing lights or too much pressure. This wil drive it wild. We need to be careful with it, if we handle it with care it wil be the strongest weapon we can have and if we don't it will become the stuff of nightmares.  
If one of you little girls forgot this, and drove the expiriment wild use this medicine.  
It will temporarily calm the monster inside.  
DON'T use it too often.  
It will ruin all our hard work.'

-C.

Pete had a bad feeling about this.  
But he was almost sure that Patrick was the unlucky surviving 'participant'.  
And if it could calm him for just a little bit of time it was worth a shot.  
quite literally. Pete put the letter in his pocket and grabbed the needle with the bottle and ran.

One of the reasons Any didn't want to split up was that he was still pretty wounded.  
When the homeless guy hit him it opened a fresh wound in his stomach.  
He needed to clean it or it would get infected for sure.  
So when he found a bottle of alchocol on the ground he rushed into the nearest room and sat down on the ground.  
he opened the bottle and took a deep breath.  
He poured the alchohol over it slowly and as soon as it hit the still bleeding wound burning agony rushed trough his body.  
He screamed.

Pete heard the scream and ran faster.

Patrick heard the scream and walked towards it.  
Maybe he could still save his friends.  
When he walked past a door he saw someone staring at him.  
The figure had big curly black hair and Patrick knew right away who it belonged too.  
'Joe' He whispered and he opened the door.

Joe didn't mean to stare.  
Afterward he wish he didn't.  
But when he saw one of his best friends in a trance that made him look like something straight from a zombie-movie he couldn't help but stare.  
Patrick noticed him.  
'Fuck.'  
He began to run around the room and tried to hide in storage cabinet that luckily was empty.  
But maybe Patrick saw him climbing in it because it opened almost immediately.

Patrick was so happy to see Joe alive.  
The voices finally stopped.  
But then he realised something.  
He couldn't think. He'd been thinking about the voices for a long time and now they were gone and he didn't know what to do.  
His body didn't listened to him althought he begged it to stop.

Patrick grabbed joe by his throath and threw him on the doctors-chair Joe struggled and screamed.  
Patricks hand held on thight and placed more pressure on Joe's neck.  
Joe was now gasping for breath.

Pete stormed inside.  
Andy was laying on the ground.  
'Help me up, I heard loud growls in a room nearby.'  
'Buddy you are fucking purple, are you okay?'  
'M' fine.'

Pete placed his arm under Andy's armpit and half-carried his friend while Andy muttered directions.

They stormed inside to find Joe being held down by his throat while gasping for breath/  
Pete dropped Andy and rushed over to Patrick.  
He filled the needle with the liqued in a hury and pushed it in Patrick's houlder.  
Patrick fell to the ground and Joe took in a lung full of air.

Andy got up grunting and walked over to Joe while panting heavily.  
'Joe, buddy look at me.'  
Joe's eyes found their way to Andy's face.  
'You okay?'  
'I...think so.'  
Andy sat down next to Joe and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Pete was focused on Patrick.  
His friend slowly came around and when he opened his eyes Pete was happy to see their normal green color.  
'I hurt Joe.' was the first thing Patrick said.  
'I know.'  
'I didn't...I couldn't control my own body. I swear, it was like I was posessed. I would never..'  
'It doesn't matter anymore, you're you now.'  
'But for how long? It only took a fucking beat to turn me into..' Patrick couldn't find words for what he'd turned into.  
'Pete, I don't want to hurt somebody else. You, the band, you mean too fucking much to me, I can never forgive myself. It's better if i just leave.'  
'You're joking right?' Pete let out a stressful laugh.  
'Those bitches will find you, they will hurt you more then you can ever hurt any of us. I'm not going to let that happen Trick.'  
'Pete, please.'  
'No. This isn't even a discussion.'  
Patrick nodded.  
'Good.'  
Pete smiled and took Patrick's hand.  
Patrick looked up and frowned.  
Pete laughed and gave him a hug.

He held on thight and swore he'd never let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> So things are going to be different then the videos from now on.  
> I've seen Avengers and i'm not in the mood for more people dying.


	8. Death Valley

The group left the Hospital and took the car which Louisa apparently didn't need anymore because she had left it there for no reason.  
Pete helped Patrick walk and Joe supported Andy.  
When they finally were all settled in the car (which barely fitted because they are four grown man and the truck only had a frontseat) there was a long and akward silence, they we're all too lost in their own thoughts to actually say something.  
It was Pete who finally broke the ice.  
'Maybe we should talk about what just happened?'  
'Can we do this later Pete? We're all pretty tired and I think we deserve at least a night to sleep.' Andy answered.  
'Okay.. yeah you're right, we'll talk about it tommorow.'  
Pete started the car and they drove away from the Hospital.  
'Guys, does anyone have money?' Joe remembered suddenly.  
'Shit.' Andy and Pete said at the same time.  
'I... I thought I saw a wallet when I was in here with Louisa.' Patrick muttered.  
Pete knew that he was still feeling guilty and he was the reason he'd wanted to talk, he needed to know what was going on in Patrick's head at the moment.  
'Okay, do you remember where?' Andy said.  
'It was laying next to the accelerator.'

Pete stopped the car and found out that Patrick was right.  
he found the wallet and there was a lot of cash in it.  
'Why would she just leave the car while there's like 300 bucks in it?' Andy asked.  
'I think she hasn't gotten the change to leave.' Patrick said thoughtful.  
'Yeah, those bitches probably picked her up because she picked us up.' Pete said.  
'Well I don't feel sorry for her, the fucking bitch.' Andy said.  
They climbed back into the truck and drove to the nearest gas station.  
One by one they used the toilet to wash most of the blood away.  
Luckily they we're all mostly wearing black, by turning their shirts inside out the blood wasn't that visible.   
Joe and Andy rushed to the little store to pick up some food.  
Pete just got out of the toilet when Patrick wanted to enter.  
'Trick, you can talk to me if you want to. You know that right?'  
'Thanks Pete, but i'm not really in the mood right now.'  
'What if I wanted to talk about what happened? It's not your fault and Joe is okay, please get that in to your head.'  
'Pete..'  
'Listen, I found something in the hospital. '  
Pete took the letter out of his pocket and handed it over to Patrick.  
Patrick took it carefully and read it.  
'Do you think i'm...'  
'Í'm almost sure of it Trick.'  
'They.. don't even think i'm human anymore. They're referring to me as an it.'  
'You're not an it Patrick.'  
'Do you still have the medicine?'   
'It's in the truck.'  
'C..can you please get if for me?'  
'Do you think it will reverse what they did to you if you use a lot?'  
'We should at least try.'  
'I'll be right back.'  
'Okay.'

Patrick washed his hand, face and hurried out of the toilet.   
He needed to be gone before Pete came back.  
He was doing the right thing, it was painful and scary but the right thing.  
If he stayed he would hurt them.  
He couldn't hurt them again.   
He rushed out of the toilet and began to walk away from the gasstation.

'Trick? Hey, I got it.' Pete knocked on the toiletdoor.  
No reply.   
'Patrick? Can I come in?'  
Nothing. Pete opened the door.   
Nobody was in there.   
'Fuck.' Pete rushed to the car just in time to see Joe and Andy walking up to it with three bags full of food.  
'We're all done, is Patrick almost ready?' Joe asked  
'He's gone.'   
'What?'  
'I don't know what happened but if we start to drive now maybe we can still find him, he can't be too far away.'

Patrick walked on the little road that eventually ended in a city.  
He didn't know which one and he couldn't care less.  
The plan was to get himself away from the people he cared about.  
Now he'd done that he didn't actually have another plan.  
Maybe find a hotel for tonight, and get on a bus to get further away in the morning.

Hard music started playing and a black van pulled up next to him.   
He didn't have to look to know there were black leathered woman driving it.  
Patrick covered his ears and ran as fast as he can.   
Of course he could still hear the music, and he still felt like shit, every single movement was causing pain. The music stopped and he stumbled, the woman grabbed his ankles, Patrick tried to kick them away but they were with three and he wasn't that strong in the first place.  
They dragged him inside the back of the van and the music started again.  
This time, he almost didn't notice when he became ''it'' again.   
At least he couldn't hurt his friends.

'Why the fuck did I leave him!? This is all my fault.'   
Andy was driving this time and Pete was seated in the middle.   
'You wanted to help him, we would've done the same thing.' Andy said.  
'You didn't know he was going to take off on his own.' Joe added.  
That made Pete only feel worse, he'd known Patrick wanted to leave, and he had left him alone by a fucking gasstation. What if the woman found his friend? He couldn't let that happen.  
Joe was staring out of the window when he saw a black van driving a few feet in front of it.  
'Guys? Does that...' Joe pointed to the van '...look familiar?'  
Andy switched lanes and almost hit another car to get behind the van.  
The truck was pretty soundproof but the could hear the music like they were in the van.  
'Goddammit! they have Patrick!'   
'We're gonna get him back Pete. They aren't going to get rid off us.' Andy said.   
They drove as fast as they could. 

'Stop the music for a second.' Patrick heard one of them say.  
He sighed in relief when it actually happened.  
Maybe the medicine was still working because he could actually see clear.  
It also helped that the woman weren't really paying attention to him.  
Apparently a red truck was following them.  
A red...wait.   
Owh no.

'Make sure they see him.' He heard a high pitched laugh and then the windows in the door of the van rolled down. He knew that with normal vans windows from the door couldn't be opened, but he had a feeling this wasn't a normal van.  
Shit, he could see them, and they could see him.  
Pete, Andy and Joe we're driving right behind him.  
Pete was screaming something Patrick couldn't understand.   
Andy and Joe we're looking at him with open mouth.  
Then a needle was pushed in his neck and the music was turned on again.  
He didn't know with what he was infected with but it felt like poison, steaming through his veins like fire. His sight became blurred and his body didn't function properly.   
He started screaming and the woman hold him in a chokehold and placed something cold against his temple. He wished she would pull the trigger and just get it over with, instead she let him go and took hold of his arm. He heard a gunshot and suddenly his body was his again, he cried out in agony as she forced him to stand up so she could show his friends his bleeding shoulder. He heard more gunshots, he didn't know what was happening,  
couldn't see their faces, he felt tears streaming down his face and when the woman let him fall to the ground, he welcomed the darkness that followed.

More goneshots were fired and the truck stopped driving.  
'Fuck! No! She shot the car tire! We're gonna lose them!' Pete screamed.  
Andy hit the wheel in frustration. 'Goddammit!'   
They stared as the woman dropped Patrick.  
She fucking waved at them with a big smile on her face.  
They watched as the black van vanished into night.

Andy and Joe decided it was best to get some sleep and then re-group at a hotel they found.   
It took a lot of energy to get Pete with them.   
He'd screamed that he wasn't gonna leave Patrick, and after they let him scream his lungs out at the world, he fell down the truck and started crying.  
Andy and Joe always knew that Patrick and Pete's friendship was something else.  
But when they saw Pete break down next to the truck the penny dropped.  
So they looked at each other knowingly and then mentally agreed this wasn't the moment to talk about it.   
So they calmed Pete down and walked the four miles to the hotel.

They had booked a room for four.   
Andy and Joe were sleeping in seperate beds while Pete for some reason got the double bed. Andy and Joe had both fallen asleep almost instantly.   
Pete was left staring at the ceiling for two hours.  
He knew he was tired. He hadn't slept in two days.  
The last time was in the mannequin-room. He stil didn't know how he'd been able to sleep there. All this shit happened in less then a week.  
He couldn't stop thinking about what Patrick was going through while he was laying comfortable in his double bed.

He heard footsteps at the door of the room.   
He grabbed the lamp standing on the nightshelf and walked over to the door.   
He'd expected woman to burst through the door and kill them all.   
then a small card was shoved throught the split of the door.  
He picked it up and read:

I Wear The Grown   
But Am No Princess.

He flipped it over and found an adress on the back of it.

1515 Broadway #508  
Death Valley, CA

He decided he didn't need sleep and Joe and Andy had slept enough.


	9. Rat-a- Tat

Patrick woke up in a cell.  
He grunted when he opened his eyes.  
He tried to move so he could figure out where he was, but was reminded of the bullet hole in his shoulder. He hissed and let his head fall back down on the concrete floor.  
At least they had removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding using a shitload of bandage.  
He wondered what had happened after he blacked out.  
He hoped Pete, Andy and Joe had been able to escape.   
'Pete? Joe! Andy!?' He shouted.  
Luckily nobody answered.   
Maybe they had indeed managed to get away, or they were being kept somewhere else in the building.  
Patrick could make out footsteps slowly coming his way.  
He hold his breath and prayed they would leave him the fuck alone.

Pete had woken up Andy and Joe and showed them the card.  
They hadn't been too enthusiastic but agreed to pay Death Valley a visite,   
(mostly because they knew Pete wouldn't shut up even if they tried to get more sleep)

Death Valley actually wasn't too far away from where they we're staying.  
They took a bus and were searching for the right place under half an hour.  
'506,507...' Pete muttered as they walked past several houses.  
508 didn't look inviting at all, it was a strange placed building, the rest of the houses where pretty neat looking on the outside. This house was completly black from the outside, and wooden planks had even replaced the windows.  
The door opened as soon as they saw the house and a woman walking out of it.  
The group stopped walking and Pete made his hand to a fist.  
She was wearing a leather jacket and had black eye make up on.  
'I know how this looks but I swear i'm on the your side, I want to help you guys find your friend.' She quickly said as she walked up to them.  
'And how the hell do we know we can trust you?' Pete asked.  
'You don't. You have to believe me on my word.'  
'Pete, let's go. I'm not taking risks.' Andy said.  
'Listen...' Pete turned to face Andy.  
'This girl may be our only shot at finding Patrick, even if she's lying she will probably bring us closer to him. She is or used to be one of them, if we find Trick, it's worth the risk.'  
'Patrick is our brother, but we can't help him if we're dead.' Joe said agreeing with Andy.  
'Please, just let me show you something. If I was one of Courtney's girls you all would be dead by now, she only cares about the experiment. You boys are just to attached to it to be alive. '  
'Did you just say she? You want to say there's just one of you behind this bullshit?'  
'Come inside and i'll show you.'

Patrick looked up as the door of the cell was opened and two leathered woman stepped inside.   
'Don't know what everybody sees in this one.'  
'C'mon he's pretty cute, kinda fucked up to be honest. But cute, and he survived all that shit. God knows how but, I mean, that's pretty impressive.'  
Both woman stepped forward and grabbed an arm, Patrick swallowed back a scream as his arm was forced sideways and pressure was placed on his shoulder.  
The other woman smiled as she discovered the bullet hole.  
'Awh you poor thing!' She dug her hand in the wound and Patrick couldn't bite back a scream as a wave of pain rushed through his body.  
The woman dragged him to his feet and he slumped in defeat as he let them take them wherever they where planning to take him.

Pete, Andy and Joe were standing inside the house with the woman.  
'The organisation that's been trying to kill you is called Courtney Love. It's the name of our leader. They want to destroy Rock And Roll. They've been here for a long time and their beliefs are past on in the family of Courtney, the ultimate goal is to destroy all of music and get humanity back to the simpler days. And something you may have noticed is that they don't like men that much.'  
'But why the fuck did they need us?' Pete asked.  
'You had something of them.'  
'The briefcase.' Joe stated.  
'Yes, the briefcase. There's this legend, the keeper of the briefcase is the defender and the destroyer of music, he just hasn't realised it and the goal of the Courtney's is to make him their toy, the ultimate weapon to use against Rock And Roll.'  
'When Patrick hears some kind of music he'll get angry and tries to kill us. How did they do that?' Pete asked.  
'There have been thousands of guys like your friend Patrick, every time a briefcase is spotted with an musician we've kidnapped them and tortured them until they went crazy.   
We make a mix of their own music played backwards while Courtney talks over it, because we play it while affecting pain he'll be especting the pain when listening to the music. Most projects didn't survive because halfway through the progress we kill them. The original story says that sacrifice needs to be made by the defender, if he's the real deal the power of the briefcase will bring him back to life and make him the destroyer.'  
'Patrick got killed?'  
'Yes, or they're about to kill him, but if he's already changed into the destroyer multiple times he was already killed.They will not stop until your Patrick is gone entirely, and music is dead.'  
'Even if they manage to destroy every instrument, singer and rhyme in the world it will find it's way back. Humanity just doesn't come without music.' Andy said.  
'I know, and that's why we have to stop them, they won't get anything out of this. Just suffering, and they've already caused enough of that.'  
'And how can you help us get Patrick back?' Pete asked.  
The woman smiled as she grabbed a bag that was standing behind her and took 2 guns and a big machete out of it.  
'I know where Patrick is.'

Patrick was dragged to what seemed like a empty factory.  
He was fighting the girls dragging him now, he didn't know why because even if he got free there where at least fifty girls standing in the factory.   
It was probably just instincts at this point.  
He was forced to walk to the front of the room, where every girl could see him.  
Patrick played shows with thousands of people watching him, yet he was really uncomfortable with all those woman staring at him.   
A woman appeared at the end of the stairs that were placed right before Patrick.  
He was forced to his knees and could only hear her heels clinking on the metal of the stairs.  
He'd kept his eyes fixed on the ground and his head hanging, the high black heals appeared in front of him and the woman took his head in her hand while crouching before him.  
'Hello Sweetie, we haven't proparly met yet, I'm Courtney Love and you must be Patrick.  
I've heard a lot about you.'  
He knew that voice, for some reason it made his blood boil.  
'I bet ya did.' he muttered.   
She dug her nails in his chin as she forced his head up to meet her eyes.  
'You're just a tool honey, Remember your place.'  
'And you're just a bitch, now get the hell out of my face.'  
Patrick smiled in his head, thinking Pete would've been proud at that comment.  
Courtney punched him in the face.   
'I don't like rhymes. '  
Patrick could feel blood forming in his mouth, and spat it out in Courtney's face.  
She let go of his head in disgust and one of her minions handed her a handkerchief.  
'He got some pit this one. Take him away.'   
Patrick was lifted to his feet again and knew that fighting wouldn't get him anywhere.  
That didn't stop him from trying to break free from the grip of the woman.

Patrick was set down in another damn chair, he struggled as one of Courtney's gang members tied his wrist to it.  
Then the sound was back, not in his ears but deeper.  
The same way it had felt when he'd first heard it at the chapel.  
He now recognized the high voice screaming words through it as Courtney, the fucking bitch. That's why he'd felt so damn angry when she spoke to him, he must've connected the dots in his head.  
Pictures also began flashing before his eyes, they were being projected on the wall before him.   
Flames started burning, then he saw himself, Pete, Joe and Andy sitting at a table while half eaten and rotten food lay everwhere.   
The video changed and this time it showed Pete running through the hallways, then   
Pete was screaming, Andy was screaming and Joe was screaming on the wall before him.  
Instruments being smashed to the ground, Courtney's voice yelling that this is what you get for creating music, how it will never bring peace and only chaos and distruction to this world.   
Patrick tried to close his eyes, he didn't want to become that monster again.  
He knew that if he did, he wasn't going to come back again this time.

Pete, Joe and Andy were on their way to the building where Patrick was supossed to be.  
The woman didn't want to drive because it was ''too dangerous'' for her to be seen there again, so they took the bus.  
Yeah, like sending 3 dudes who have no clue what the hell they are supossed to do is a great plan.   
The only thing Pete knew was that this Courtney Cult was trouble and his best friend was in danger.   
And he was going to save him, fuck the suitcase and those bitches.  
He was going to save Patrick.

Half an hour later the bus stopped and the group looked at the big building before them.  
It was huge.  
'I think this was a factory or some kind of warehouse.' Joe stated.  
'Think so, C'mon let's go.' Pete said as he rushed to the door.  
'Hey, no-no-no-no.' Andy said.   
'What?'  
'You can't just storm in through the front door, we'll be killed in less then a minute!'  
'Fine, what's your idea then?'  
'Let's walk behind the building and search for a backdoor.'  
Pete sighed, this was only costing them time.  
Time Patrick didn't have.

Patrick didn't think he wasn't going to hold it back for long now.  
He could start to feel it crawling in the familiar corner of his brain, making his blood rush and his eyes burn.  
He shaked his head and screamed as he fought the feeling.  
He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing when the monster took over.  
He'd no clue what happened after that.

Andy and Joe had their shotguns ready and Pete held onto the machete for dear life. (quite literally). They had managed to open the backdoor and kept their footsteps as quit as possible. They walked along a staircase and when they looked down they were shocked by the sight.  
'Holy shit.' Pete whispered.   
There were at least fifty woman working at tables.  
'Are they destroying...'  
'Records. Our records.' Pete suddenly felt nauseous.  
They walked on.   
'Hey, do you guys hear that too?' Andy said after some time.  
'I think those are screams.' Pete started to run and Joe and Andy followed.  
'They are coming from here!' Pete stormed through the door.  
A blond woman was sitting with her feet on her desk and a big smile on her face.  
Patrick was standing with his back to them.  
'Hello boys! I was wondering when y'all would decide to pay us a visit. Coffee anybody?'  
Pete ignored the woman and rushed over to Patrick, Joe and Andy raised their shotguns to the woman.  
'Patrick? It's me.'  
No reaction.  
'You should probably let me do the talking.' The woman said.  
Patrick turned around to look at her.   
His eyes were yellow again.  
'I think this is all a bit unnecesary. Joe, Andy could you please put those guns down? We haven't even met proparly. My name is Courtney Love, and you are all a pain in my ass, Patrick. Honey, could you finish them?'  
Patrick reacted immediately, he grabbed Pete's arm and twisted it the wrong way.   
Pete screamed, dropped the machete and fell to his knees.   
'Yes Patrick, sweetie! Think of what we showed you!'  
'Shut up!' Andy punched the woman in the face and held his gun to her head.  
Patrick turned and growled.  
'Make him stop!' Andy commanded.  
Patrick kicked Pete and started walking towards Joe.  
'Honey, he will never stop. Whatever you try won't work, he's mine now.'  
Patrick punched Joe in his stomach and grabbed him, he lifted Joe of the ground and threw him against a wall.   
Joe grunted and the woman laughed.  
She pushed a button and a reverse version of a familiar tune started playing.  
'srettam ti fi erus ton m'I taht semit ynam os dais neeb sah siht'  
Patrick's yellow eyes widened in alarm.  
The voice of the woman was heard talking over it.  
'Rise and shine cultcampers...'   
Patrick fell to the ground and started having what looked like a seizure.  
'You fucking bitch..' Pete gasped.  
'...Let's put our faith back in mayhem...'  
'Turn it off!' Andy screamed.  
The woman started laughing hysterically.   
'...We are every old broken toy born again and again...'  
Andy pulled the trigger and the woman stopped laughing.  
Her body fell to the ground, and Andy watched in horror as he realized what he'd done.  
'...As we turn the hype into hope...'  
Patrick was still trashing on the ground.  
'Andy! The music!' Pete yelled.  
Andy pushed the button and the audio stopped.  
Patrick calmed down and finally lay still on the ground.  
Joe slowly got up against the wall, Andy walked over to him and helped to support Joe's weight with his arm.  
In the meantime Pete had been crawling over to Patrick.   
He sat besides his friend and felt his pulse.  
Joe and Andy were watching in horror.  
'It's there, but it's really weak. We need to get him out of here.'  
An alarm started ringing and red light started flashing.  
'We gotta go right now!' Andy yelled.  
Andy let go of Joe while Joe leaned against the wall, Andy rushed over to Patrick and Pete helped him get Patrick off the ground. Andy took him in a fireman's lift and on his way to the door grabbed the briefcase that was standing on Courtney's desk.  
They ran as fast as they could towards the exit door.


	10. Miss Missing You

Somehow they had all made it out of the building.  
A woman had sprinted over to them and they recognized her as the one who had helped them back in Death Valley.  
She had brought her car and helped Andy carry Patrick inside, together the layed him down on the backseat. Pete climbed in next to Patrick and Joe joined them in the backseat too as Andy took the fronseat next to the girl.  
'I'm suprised you actually did it, what was Courney's reaction when she found out?'  
'She's dead.' Andy said.  
'What?'  
'I killed her.'  
'Fuck, we are in so much trouble.'  
'Why, the leader is dead, Patrick is here...' Pete stopped and swallowed as Patrick hadn't showed any sign of life except for the fact his heart was still beating.  
'...we're done.'  
'I'm afraid your aren't boys.'  
'Yes we are, look at all the shit we've been through! Just let us go home and let the police or something deal with the rest.'  
'They will find you. They won't stop and you know it, we are going to go back to my savehouse and figure out our next step.'  
'There's no we.' Pete said, getting pretty fed up with this bullshit.  
Joe gave Pete a look and whispered: 'Just let it go, you know she's right and we don't have much of a choice now anyway, we are too deep in.'  
Pete didn't reply and focused on Patrick instead.  
He looked way too pale and sweat had made his hair stick to his forehead, when Pete stroked some hair out of Patrick's face he noticed his temperature was way too high.  
'He's burning up.'  
'I have the medicine at my home, for now there's nothing we can do, fever is probably a side affect' The woman said.  
''Then drive faster.'  
'I'm going as fast as I can, stop nagging.'  
'Patrick can be fucking dying right now! I'm not nagging you're just a selfish fucking bitch, you could've prevented this, you knew where we were going into, knew how fucking dangerous it was there because you stood by their side! You say you are trying to help us but you're only helping yourself! If Patrick dies because of you I will rather go back to that Courtney cult of yours then stand by your side!'  
'Pete, man breathe.' Joe said.  
'She's on our side okay?' Andy turned to look at Pete in the backseat.  
The woman didn't reply, only bit her lips as she stared at the road before them.  
The rest of the drive was uncomfortable and everybody could feel the it hanging in the air,  
Like a bomb about to explode.  
Then after what seemed like forever they made it to the savehouse.

Andy, and Pete carried Patrick inside, Joe stumbled behind them and the woman was busy opening the door.  
They layed Patrick down on the couch.  
'Get the medicine!' Pete yelled.  
The woman disappeared and came back with a needle and a bottle that Pete recognized from when he'd used it on Patrick.  
She took Patrick's arm and found a vein, then injected him carefully with the liquid.  
'It can take a while before he wakes up, all we can do now is wait. If you're hungry there's some food in the kitchen, help yourself.'  
Ándy and Joe got up to walk towards the kitchen.  
'You coming Pete?' Joe asked.  
'Mm, not hungry. I'll wait here.'  
'Want me to grab you something?'  
'Nah, i'm good.'  
'I'm going to get you something anyway.'  
Pete huffed and Joe and Andy walked to the kitchen.

The woman had seated herself on the other couch and Pete was sitting on a chair right next to Patrick, she popped a beer open and layed her feet on the small table in the middle of the room.  
'So, you're Pete this guy...' she looked at Patrick. '...Is Patrick, and the other two are called Joe and Andy, although I don't know which is which.'  
'Do you want a price now?'  
'Just trying to make conversation, i'm Lana.' She took another sip of her beer.  
Pete couldn't give a fuck about this chick her name, the only thing he cared about at the moment was Patrick, the medicine had worked immediately back when they had used it, so why the hell hadn't Patrick showed any signs of waking up yet?  
He took Patrick's hand in his, they always did this when one of them had fucked something up. Like back when Pete had showed up drunker then ever at Patrick's house, Patrick had taken care for him and then later that night they had fallen asleep hand in hand. Or when Patrick was sick but didn't want to cancel one of their shows and whenever he had tried to hit high notes he panicked, after that showed they sat in their tourbus with their hands melted into eachother while staring out of the window.  
Maybe Patrick wasn't aware of Pete's hand in his this time.  
But Pete was and for now that was enough.

'You and Patrick a thing?' Lana interrupted Pete's thoughts.  
'What? No!'  
'Please, the only words i've heard you say were about Patrick, sorry Pete I know what love looks like.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Why do you think I stayed with the Courtneys? I knew that they were causing pain, I knew they were bad and I should've left earlier, I wanted to leave sooner. I really did. But I fell in love with the daughter of Courtney, Lucy. She was beautiful, and the nicest and best person i've ever met. But she didn't want to participate in her mother's plans.  
Lana looked away from Pete.  
'Courtney killed Lucy and I ran.'  
'Jezus... I'm sorry.'  
Pete was horrified at the thought of Courtney killing her own daughter, Courtney was the type to do everything for power and ''order'' but killing your own daughter?  
That was twisted in every way imageable.  
Lana smiled sadly and Pete looked back at Patrick.  
Yeah, his friend was very cute while he was sleeping.  
He'd always thought Patrick was cute. But he wasn't gay.  
Right? 

Patrick woke up screaming and gasping for breath.  
'Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay.'  
'Pete?'  
'Hey buddy.' Pete smiled and helped Patrick sit up. ''How ya feeling?'  
'What happened?'  
'What do you remember?'  
'Being shot, put in a cell, loud music, and...' Patrick's eyes widened in shock as realisation dawned in on him.  
'I hurt you didn't I?'  
'It's not you're fault, Courtney made you. she's dead now and we are save.'  
'So I did.'  
'You did nothing Trick, what's inside of you did a lot. But that's not you.'  
Patrick just looked at his hands as Andy and Joe stormed into the room.  
They ran over to him while Lana silently left the room.

She was going to make sure Courtney's little gang never hurt anybody ever again.  
She'd seen what could happen and it would never happen again.  
Maybe she could redeem herself.  
They had the suitcase.  
They could win this.


	11. Save Rock And Roll

Lana had thought of a plan.  
It wasn't the best, but they could at least try.  
'Fuck it we're going in.' She said as she stormed into the room while carrying a box full of weapons.  
She got four puzzled faces in return for that sentence.  
'Were not going back there right?' Joe said totally shocked.  
'Well somebody has to do something, and I need the backup.'  
'We needed backup too, where were you?' Andy said.  
'If I would've come with you, where would we be now? They would've found me, then killed me and after that murder every single one of you guys.'  
'It's not like they weren't planning on doing that anyway. We are way less experienced then you.'  
'How the hell were you able to kill Courtney then huh? You guys are smart and I never doubted that. You really needed to be just that or all of you would've been long dead by now. So stop moaning and keep fighting.'

Pete knew there was something Lana was keeping from them.  
She didn't seem the type to just storm into a place knowing they were outnumbered and expected.  
'You want to use the destroyer or not?' Pete asked.  
Patrick frowned and looked over to Lana. He didn't know what to think of this girl, she'd helped his friends and he was grateful for that, yet she also had brought them in more danger. But he kinda knew that Pete wasn't going to stop until he was save, and knowing what they were getting themselfs into must've helped. So Lana was kinda okay.  
'Pete, we know how strong Patrick is in that form. You've seen it over and over again. We kan use their own weapon against them!'  
Nevermind, Lana was not okay.  
'No way in hell, you want backup? Fine, but Patrick is staying with me the whole time. I don't care what happens but if that's your plan, it's canceled. Patrick is not a weapon. '  
'You're fucking right, we won't throw him into the fight like that.' Andy agreed.  
Joe nodded and the three of them came to stand before Patrick.  
Patrick smiled at the sentiment, he really didn't know what could happen if he went into that weird trance again. Besides he wouldn't be able to control his actions, he really didn't  
need to see his friends dead again, the sound of his friends whispering that they had trust him and that it was his fault they were dead was still stuck in his head.  
'Boys, this is stupid. We won't get anywhere without it! It's way too perfect not to use it.'  
'You know I would probably just kill everybody around me? Now Courtney's dead there's no one to keep that other... thing in control.' Pratick told Lana.  
'So what's your plan?' Lana crossed her arms and looked to Patrick.  
'Mine? I don't know...'  
'We use the suitcase.' Pete said.  
'Owh no. Terrible plan. Not gonna happen.' Lana grabbed her beer again and sat down on the couch.'  
'You wanna go in there drunk?' Pete said looking at the beer she was holding.  
Lana rolled her eyes and smashed her beer against the wall.  
'It's like you said, we use their own weapons against them. I guarantee you it will work better then your plan.' Pete said.  
'Then i'm not going with you.'  
'Fine, we didn't need you in the first place.'  
'Really? I remember hearing different a minute ago.'  
'I thought you would just get us killed?'  
Lana stood up and Pete mirrored her.  
Andy grabbed Pete's shoulder and turned to look at Pete, then he shaked his head.  
It was Andy's symbol of 'I take it from here' when Pete got too fed up.  
Out of the four of them Pete was sure Andy was the best talker of them.  
Pete's temper was too short, Patrick was too shy and Joe was too akward.  
That's why interviews with the four of them were the best, together they could bullshit their way through them.  
'Listen, you know just as well as us that we need you and you need us. It's three to one here, if you wanna do something we're gonna do it our way' Andy told Lana.  
'Fine.' She sighed. 'It's not like I have anything to lose anyway.'

They all sat in Lana's car again.  
The tension felt sharp in the air and nobody dared to say a word for most of the ride.  
'So what's your brilliant plan?' Lana asked.  
'I'll distract them, you guys place the briefcase in the middle of the room and open it. Then we run.' Pete answered.  
He didn't want Patrick to risk getting captured by those bitched again and wasn't happy about the fact he was sitting in the car and not staying save at Lana's house, but for safety reasons he'd grabbed the medicine in case something goes wrong.  
'And how do we know we really defeated them?'  
'Then we'll live.'  
'And what if we don't defeat them?' Andy asked.  
Pete didn't reply.  
'Great.'  
The car came to a halt.  
'See you guys on the other side.' Pete smiled and hugged each of the band members.  
'You bet we do, please be careful.' Patrick whispered.  
Pete just hugged him tighter in reply.  
He took a deep breath and knocked on the door as the Patrick, Lana, Joe and Andy walked to the back of the building.

Lana lead the way to a less more expected way into the building.  
(Lana still had the keys to the storage at the back off the building, and they could enter from there) Andy, Joe and Patrick were right behind her.  
'Why did Pete have to go all alone?' Patrick didn't like the idea of his mostly reckless best friend getting into trouble again.  
'He insisted.' Lana replied.  
'We are with three, he's alone.'  
'He's thougher then he looks.'  
'People always say that, it's not true.'  
Patrick knew that Pete acted like a big guy, but he'd seen Pete at his worsts.  
He probably knew him best out of all these people. (Pete always opened up more to Patrick then Andy and Joe for some reason) It was his responsibility to take care of Pete.  
'I'm going back.' He said.  
''No you aren't, we need you.' Lana grabbed his arm with her hand.  
'Let me go.'  
'No, we need you.'  
'You don't, Pete needs me.'  
Joe and Andy had been watching the conversation silently, not really knowing which side they should be on because Lana and Patrick both had a point.  
'We will go to Pete straight away now, just come with us Pat.' Lana said trying to stay calm but the voice she was speaking in was telling she was getting nervous now.  
'Don't call me Pat. It's not my name.' Patrick stormed past Andy, Joe and Lana, and opened the door of the storage.

'Hello! It's me! C'mon you bitches. I know you want some revenge for totally fucking up your plans!' Pete screamed when he'd kicked down the frontdoor (which was suprisingly easy).  
The woman had surrounded him immediately.  
One woman walked over to him and laughed in his face.  
'You fool.'  
She grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground.  
'You got some balls to show your face here again.'  
She spat in his face and kicked him in the stomach.  
Pete hoped backup would come fast.

'Guys, I can't do this. I'm sorry.' Lana said suddenly as they walked through the hall.  
'What the fuck did you just say?' Patrick turned to look at her.  
'I worked with these girls, I just can't. I have to go.'  
'You got us into this mess in the first place!' Patrick yelled.  
'Sssht!' Joe put a finger to his mouth. 'We are making way to much noice.'  
'There's more of them!' they heard a female voice scream.  
'I'm sorry guys...' Lana wanted to turn and run but this time Patrick took hold of her arm.  
'Don't.' Lana warned.  
'Give me the suitcase.'  
'No.'  
'You promised! You fucking bitch!'  
The sound of heels clicking on the floor became louder.  
'I didn't want to do this...' Lana pressed a button of a voice recorder she'd kept in her pocket with Courtney Love screaming and threw it right before Patrick. Then she ran back towards the storage.

It was save to say Pete had taken some hits for his team.  
He lay crumpled on the ground with a possibly broken leg, a black eye, and blood coming from his nose.  
He'd been far too outnumbered, and had thought that his backup would come sooner.  
He was pretty sure there had even been a knife involved in his beating, but he didn't think much of it because he was wearing lots of clothes and nothing seemed ripped. 'I think they found some friend of yours, handsome.' A woman said with a wink and she kicked him in the stomach.  
Pete grunted.  
His vision was blurry but he could make out the two struggling figures between the crowd of woman.  
They had found Joe and Andy.  
Which ment that Lana (with the briefcase) and Patrick were still out there somewhere.  
'Let go of me you second-hand whore.' Andy sneered.  
That comment just got him an elbow in the face.  
The woman tied the hands of Joe and Andy together and threw them on the ground next to Pete.  
'You, you and you four...' one woman pointed to some random girls. 'Stay here with these guys. The rest, I need some back up with yellow eyes back there.'  
The woman walked away.  
'I'm sorry Pete we tried...' Joe began, he was soon interrupted by the sound of Pete's pained voice. 'Do they have Patrick?' he gasped.  
Joe just lowered his eyes and that was enough confirmation for Pete.  
'Lana had a voice recorder of Courtneys voice, she fucked up Patrick and then ran away.' Andy explained.  
Pete's heart sank, he thought he could trust Lana, after what she told him about the girl she loved he'd trusted her.  
She was just as bad as the woman that were keeping them here.  
Still not everything was lost. He could feel the needle filled with medicine in the pocket of his jacket. If they could get to Patrick soon enough they could still have a change at saving him.

After half an hour they heard screams and Pete, Andy and Joe watched as more then six woman tried to control Patrick.  
They had bound his feet with heavy chains so he could only move slowly or he would fall, his hands were tied with tie wrap.  
His eyes were yellow and he growled and bit around.  
Lana was gonna pay for this, Pete noted to himself.  
One woman took hold off Pete's shoulder and pushed him on his knees.  
Pete let out a yell as he placed way too much pressure on his probably broken leg.  
When Pete looked up again Patrick was standing right before them.  
'The cirkle has come full round.' One woman said who Pete guessed had taken over from Courtney as leader bitch.  
She popped Pete's personal bubble and came way too close.  
'We know about your forbidden love, we've seen it before you know? Didn't end well, just like this isn't going to end in flowers and lied fairytails. There's only one thing I hate more then your bad music and that is bonding in the same sex, it's not natural. But then again, it's your stupid live.' She spat in Pete's face.  
'Hand him the gun.' She stood up and walked over to stand before Patrick.  
Another woman cut the tie wraps in half and worked on the chains on his feet. A gun was placed in his hands. Patrick growled and wanted to move, now that he could, but the new leader grabbed him by his throat, she whispered something in his ears and pushed him forward.  
Patrick took two slow steps towards Pete.  
'Patrick stop.' Andy said.  
'You can fight this!' Joe yelled.  
Pete just stared into those wicked yellow eyes.  
They weren't the beautiful green that reminded him of everthing he loved.  
Because let's be honest, he wasn't gay for anybody.  
Except for Patrick.  
He'd always known he would never have such a close relationship with anybody else.  
And secretly he'd also knew he didn't think of him as a brother, maybe in the beginning, but not anymore.  
He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Patrick the truth.  
He was gonna get killed by the man he loved and that man didn't even know what he ment to him.  
'Patrick.'  
Something shifted in the yellow.  
'Patrick it's me.'  
A little bit of green found it's way back to Patrick's left eye and something else shifted, Pete could see Patrick back in that face for a second.  
The woman yelled 'C'mon! finish it.'  
The green vanished and Patricks face went robot again.  
He pulled the gun up to Pete's head.  
Joe and Andy were yelling and fighting against the rope.  
Patrick's hand was shaking as he held the gun against Pete's forehead.  
Pete slowly wrapped his hand around the shaking hand.  
'It's okay, It's okay.' Pete took a deep breath.  
'I love you, Trick I love you.'  
Pete braced himself for the pain, at least he told Patrick, not even his Patrick, but he'd said it out loud.  
But the pain never came. 

Patrick's eyes started to shift from yellow to green and back to yellow again.  
He dropped the gun and stumbled back in horror.  
Patrick fell to the ground and growled. His head was shaking, just like his hands.  
Then something unexpected happened.  
A woman started to walk down the stairs.  
She shot the woman that started to run towards her.  
'Get her!' The leader screamed.  
Pete knew this was his time to get into action.  
In the corner of his eyes he saw Andy and Joe do the same.  
Andy kicked a woman in the stomach and Joe grabbed the knife that she slipped out of her hand, he turned it around and they were freed in less then a minute.  
Pete had meanwhile gotten the needle out his pocket and was crawling over to Patrick.  
Lara was shooting woman and kicking ass.  
'Seems like she isn't such a bitch after all.' Andy said.  
Joe handed Andy the knife and grabbed a gun from a dead woman, they joined the fight.  
Pete had reached Patrick, he plunched the needle into Patricks neck and Patricks hands stopped shaking.  
'C'mon, C'mon.' Pete muttered. He cupped Patrick's face between his hands.  
Patrick blinked, when he opened his eyes the yellow was gone.  
'Thank god.'  
Pete didn't wait any longer, he'd waited way too long in the first placed.  
He stared into those beatiful green eyes and locked lips with Patrick.  
Patrick seemed shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss.

'Hey Romeo and Julliet! Briefcase?' Lana screamed, she'd been fighting with it in her hand this whole time while woman tried to grab it, it seemed one of them had succeeded because she was holding it tight with two arms.  
Patrick pulled back and said 'stay here.'  
Pete rolled his eyes. 'Didn't plan on going anywhere with a broken leg.'  
Patrick smiled and picked up the now empty needle lying on the floor.  
He ran over to the woman holding the briefcase and punched her in the face.  
She hadn't seen him and stumbled back, still holding onto the briefcase.  
Patrick stuck the needle in her arm and she screamed as he pulled the arm back so Patrick could grab the suitcase.  
He ran back over to Pete and placed it on the ground.  
'Are you going to open it?'  
'It was your plan wasn't it?'  
'Yeah, well I didn't think it would work. But let's try anyways.'  
'As soon as I open this you grab my hand okay?'  
'Okay.'  
Patrick opened it and pulled Pete up.  
Pete grunted and he heavily leaned onto Patrick.  
'Definitly broken.' He gasped.  
'Let's get the hell out of here'.  
'Guys!' Patrick yelled.

Lana, Andy, Joe, Patrick and Pete stormed through the backdoor just in time to hear the curses of the woman as a bright light flashed behind them.  
They did it.  
Rock And Roll was saved.  
It was over.


	12. We Are Alive

They had made it.  
They had actually, really made it this time.  
Everything was fine, except the fact that it still didn't feel that way.  
They still had to deal with the Patrick going crazy whenever he heard their own music thing  
(Their was enough of the medicine for only half a dose).  
and they didn't know exactly what the suitcase had done to Courtneys gang.  
But they didn't get killed and weren't dead.  
Pete felt that way though. He could feel something wet dripping through his shirt, it probably was just a scratch, there was no need to stress somebody out about it.  
'What do you think happened to them back there?' He asked Lana, as they were sitting in her car on the way back, trying to focus on something else.  
'Courtney had this strong... personality. She manipulated those girls into believing that what she said was true, the suitcase has the power to show the real you. I think it helped them find themselfs again. They're gonna be on the right path from now on.'  
'Do you think it can help me?' Patrick asked.'  
'The suitcase?'  
'Yeah.'  
'It's gone now. Once you let the power inside it go, it's gone.' Lana explained.  
Patrick nodded. Of course it was, this whole thing had gone from one bad thing to the other. He didn't believe it was gonna be easy to get back to music again. Certainly not when he could still feel that thing hiding somwhere inside of him. At least he'd gained one good this from this and that thing was sitting right next to him looking outside the window with a broken leg. Patrick smiled as a warm feeling bubbled in his stomach.

'Do you still give a fuck?' Pete asked Lana, suddenly getting angry at her because she just talked as if everything was alright between them, like she didn't almost get them all killed.  
'What do you mean?'  
'You seemed to not give a fuck when Patrick, Andy and Joe needed you. Will you help us find a cure for Patrick or are you just gonna dump us in a shitty hotelroom now you don't need us anymore?'  
'I came back.'  
'You didn't came back for us. You came back because you knew those bitches were winning, and you were scared they were gonna find you. You still had the suitcase as advantage and figured you wouldn't be killed if you got to them first, that's why you came back.'  
Lana closed her eyes. 'That's not the truth.'  
'Then what is?'  
'I had been hesitating in the exit and was about to leave... When I heard Joe and Andy scream at Patrick. I just... knew they would set him up against you Pete, Courtney always was a homophobic, so it made sense her girls would be too. I know that Patrick would never forgive himself and I didn't want that to happen. So I went back.'  
Silence fell once again in the car, it continued as they drove back to Lana's savehouse once again.

Joe (who had been sitting in the frontseat) and Lana were walking to the fontdoor, Andy and Patrick supporting Pete as they followed.  
'We could get you to a hospital?' Andy asked.  
'M'fine.' Pete muttered, his expression telling otherwise.  
As soon as they were in the house Pete was placed carefully on the couch, Patrick had pushed the little table closer so Pete's leg could rest on it and sat down next to him.  
Lana took place in her chair and Joe and Andy were sitting on the opposite couch.  
'So what are we gonne do now?' Joe asked.  
'Find something for Patrick.'  
'Getting Pete cheked out.' Pete and Patrick replied at the same time.  
'Your still covered in your own fucking blood Pete, your eye is swollen shut and your leg is broken. I can wait.'  
'Well you still have that thing.'  
'It's not that strong anymore.'  
'What if one of our songs comes on the radio?'  
'That barely happens, and when do we listen to radio? Pete I'm good, maybe it will pass with time, you need help now.'  
'I have a first aid kit somewhere here.' Lana announced as she stood op from her chair and walked towards the hall.  
It took Lana about two minutes to find it, she stepped back in the room and found Pete laying on Patrick's stomach while listening to the conversation Patrick was having with Joe and Andy. The guys looked comfortable and happy, even Pete was relaxed, he looked like he could fall asleep any minute. Lana didn't blame him, they all could use some sleep.  
She smiled as she walked into the room and handed the first aid kit over to Patrick.  
Patrick got to work right away, Joe and Andy also gattered around Pete to help when needed.  
'You're gonna have to take that jacket off Pete.' Patrick said.  
'why?...My leg hurts.'  
'Yeah, but you got pretty beaten up. I wanna double chek.'  
Pete nodded, when he tried to move his arm a grunt escaped his lips.  
Patrick frowned, Pete hadn't told them he'd hurt his arm to.  
He helped his friend (or lover,boyfriend, something? yeah, they needed to sort that out later) out of the jacket.  
Patrick was shocked as he saw that Pete's black tshirt was soaking wet with blood.  
'Pete wtf!' Patrick yelled.  
'Didn't....wanna...b-bother, thought ..it stopped bleeding..' Pete answered between clenched teeth.  
Patrick took the scissors Andy had handed him and cut throught the fabric of Pete's shirt.  
Patrick ripped of the rest of the shirt and was shocked at the sight of Pete's ruined bloody shoulder.  
'That's gonna need stitches.' Lana said.  
Patrick ignored her, he'd wasn't blind he had figured that out himself too.  
'There's a needle and a thread in here?' Joe asked hesitant.  
Lana took the lead.  
'Guys let me do this.' Lana said.  
'No..' Pete muttered.  
'Pete you're gonna need stitches, you've already lost too much blood.' Patrick said.  
'Trick...you need to do... it.' Pete said.  
'I don't know to do this.'  
'I..Don' t trust... her.'  
'Pete, I won't fucking murder you. I've done this before. Don't be stubborn now.' Lana said, she picked up the needle and thread.  
Patrick carefully shifted Pete and Lana took his place on the couch.  
Pete started to shift around so Lana couldn't get close to the wound.  
'Andy can you please hold him still? Joe help Patrick, this isn't going to be pretty.'  
Andy walked over and Carefully placed a hand on Pete's stomach.  
Pete stopped struggeling, knowing Andy was stronger and slowly seeing his vision starting to fade. Then the needle was pushed in and everything was clear again.

Joe had taken Patrick to the hallway, they could still hear Pete's shouts of pain and Joe saw Patrick tense up. He tried to distract his friend.  
'We've never seen this part of the house, want to explore a bit?'  
'Nah.'  
Joe sighed, he knew Patrick just didn't wanna leave Pete behind and he could see that even not being in the same room made him nervous.  
'He's gonna be okay, he's tougher then he looks.'  
'Stop saying that!' Patrick lashed out.  
'It's true, he was hiding that wound the whole fucking time and we didn't notice.'  
'That's because we never notice Joe! We always just expect Pete to be fine, to save us out of an uncomfortable situation, to write good music and then we don't even listen to it, because we didn't hear that those same damn lyrics are a fucking cry for help! If we'd just listened better to the music we made we would've noticed and he wouldn't have ended up on the verge of live on a fucking best buy parking lot, hell we would've never taken that damn break and everything would be alright!'  
Joe knew that his friend had been stuffing these things up for a long time and said nothing, he let Patrick scream and eventually cry.  
He took his friend in a hug.  
'It's okay, we're fine. Pete's gonna be fine, we will never let him get there again.'  
Patrick just let the tears stream and said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean.  
> Don't worrie though, the tags say a happy ending. :)


	13. Epilogue

'He's gonna be fine right?' Patrick asked the doctor for the seventh time this hour.  
'He's stable now. But we still need to run some tests to see if there is no long-lasting damage.'   
Patrick nodded.   
The doctor left the room and Joe and Andy were suddenly in the doorframe.  
'Hey, how is he doing?' Andy asked.  
'Fine, for now. They still need to run some tests.'  
'It shouldn't be too long until we can take him the hell outta here.' Joe said   
'Guys, I don't know bout you but i'm starving, you wanna get some food?'  
'I'm good.'  
'You've been in this room for almost twelf hours.' Andy said.  
'I need to be here if he wakes up.'  
'I'll stay here and you and Joe are going to get some food.'  
'I'm not hungry.'  
Sure, they hadn't eaten any proper food in 2 days, but Patrick wasn't hungry.  
(Lana had tried to cook, that was all. Tried, how the fuck can you fuck up a grilled cheese sandwich?)   
He just shaked his head and pointed at the door.

Joe and Patrick were standing in the line for the cafeteria when they heared somebody behind them yell.  
'Oh my god! I'ts Patrick!'   
A girl with black hair and a short blue dress ran over to them.  
'Oh my god! Hey Joe you're here too!' She hugged Joe and after that Patrick, it had been a long time since a fan had recognized them, probably due to the fact they hadn't made new music for almost three years, damn this girl was loyal.  
Patrick patted on her back akwardly, yeah this really had been a long time, and right now was also not the best timing.  
'If you're both here does that mean the rest is here too? Are you gonna perform?'  
'Uhm...actually..' Patrick began.  
'We came to visit a friend.' Joe said to help Patrick get out of this situation.  
'Oh my god! Did something bad happen? Is he okay?'  
'Yeah, Pete is...'   
'Pete! Oh my god! What happened?! Is that the reason you guys split up? Does he have a longterm something?'  
'No,no. Pete's just here with us. He's a friend of our friend too. We didn't split up because of him.' Joe had saved Patrick again.  
'Owh, pfeww. I was scared. For the record, I loved Folie à Deux and you guys really didn't deserve all the hate it got.'  
Patrick smiled, that genuinely ment a lot to him.  
'Thanks.'  
'Oh! Can you guys guess my favourite song?'  
'uhm...'  
'Wait!' She started scrolling through her phone.  
'No! That's not a good idea-'

Patrick had no idea what happened next.  
He found himself hiding behind Pete's hospital bed.  
How the hell had he gotten back to Pete's room?  
He slowly got up and saw Joe and Andy standing in the doorway with a terrified look in their eyes. His eyes went over to Pete's bed.  
Pete was white, his eyes staring at nothing and his mouth hanging slightly open, a wire from the telephone hung around his neck, leaving a red mark were he'd been suffocated.

Patrick.  
He'd done it. He'd killed Pete.  
Patrick?  
He couldn't live like this. He couldn't live knowing he'd killed Pete.   
Patrick!  
He woke up with a gasp.  
Pete was sitting next to him. Pete was okay, they were okay.  
'Dreams again?'  
Pete said again, which ment Pete had seen him have nightmares before, but how?  
They where in a Hospital a minute ago.  
'Don't blame you, it's only been a month, do you want coffee or something? We're awake now, no point in going back to sleep.'  
Finally he understood, and coffee did sound good.  
'Yeah, thanks.'   
Pete gave Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek and crept out of the bed to get some coffee.  
A month though? Since what?  
Then Patrick finally remember what happened.

They had all stayed at Lana for another 2 days.   
Because Pete couldn't be moved in that time.  
They had thanked Lana for everthing she'd done.  
'Just give me some credits if you decided to write some music about our wild adventures' She'd said before driving off.   
After that they had decided it would be best to lay low for another month or two, and since Pete's house was the biggest and best option nearby, Andy, Joe, Pete and Patrick had been staying there ever since.   
The monster also seemed gone, Patrick had tried listening to their old albums.   
At first only instrumental. Then really low, and everyday the volume went up a little bit.  
Until last week when they had even picked up music again, he'd sung songs while his band backed him up and nothing happened, a weight had fallen of his shoulder and everthing was back into place.  
Of course there was a lot to get used to again but it had never felt this natural and save before.  
Patrick and Pete had also decided to keep their relationship private for now.  
Yeah, they had established that stage.  
A relationship.  
Patrick grinned at the thought.  
The only thing that reminded him of the Courtneys were the nightmares, but they had been alright this week. On tuesday he'd even slept without having nightmares at all.  
Pete appeared in the doorway with 2 ssteaming mugs of coffee and the most reassuring smile ever.  
'Good morning Trick.'

Yeah, Patrick was sure he could get used to this.  
Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done guys!  
> Thanks for sticking around even though I'm not the best writer, and my english was pretty fucked sometimes.  
> When I started I thought this just gonna be another unfinished fanfic on my laptop, but I really enjoyed writing this story and new ideas kept coming back. For the future there's gonna be more Fall Out Boy (eventually) but you can also expect some Panic At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots etc, etc. Owh and I'm a huge fan of Supernatural, so there's gonne be some Destiel fics too. :)
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading, you're the best and I love you a lot. <33  
> -Laura  
> (A Basic Dutch Name hehe)


End file.
